dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character powers
All ally characters and many enemy characters have special powers they can use to influence combat other than by attacking. Ally powers Ally powers can be used to influence combat in the player's favor. Each companion's power can only be used when it is charged up, after a certain number of turns. Each of the Doctors' powers can only be used after the player has completed a certain number of combos, and has a second-tier effect if a higher threshold of combos has been reached; the second-tier effect is usually a stronger version of the first-tier effect, but may also be a different effect entirely. To find out how long before the power become available, holding down the character portrait during the battle screen will display a pop up showing the number of turns or combos before that character's power becomes available. When the power is available, the character portrait will flash. When the Doctor's second tier ability become available, there will be a flashing outline on the Doctor's portrait. Pressing the character portrait when the character's power is available will show a confirmation screen to use the ability. Enemy powers Enemies also have powers, which can be detrimental to the player. Most of those powers have a charge time of one turn, although some enemies have powers with higher charge times. Power types Blind Blind powers obecure the players' view of the gem board, however players can still see the plus or minus symbol as a result of the power boost and weaken. Furthermore, gem become visble again once they have moved from the location through players' movement and gems falling as a result of completed combo below. Only enemy characters have blind powers. Bomb : See also: Category:Bomb characters Bomb powers deal a fixed amount of damage after a delay of some number of turns. Ally characters with bomb powers deal damage to one enemy, while enemy characters with bomb powers deal damage to the player's team. The damage bypasses damage resistance, and due to the inherent low HP of those type of enemies, the ability usually kills them as soon as the bomb goes off. Boost : See also: Category:Boost characters, Damage formula, Healing formula Boost powers increase the damage dealt by matching a certain color of gem or the amount of heal received from pink gems. When used, each gem of the appropriate color on the board at that time will be marked with a plus symbol. Any combo made that includes one or more of those gems will receive an additional 0.10 multiplier for each of those gems used. Only ally characters have boost powers. A boost power can only affect a given gem once. A boost power that affects a gem that has already been weakened will be boosted, but still weakened as well; however, it will be weakened less than before, even though it retains a minus symbol. Note: Boosted gems that are converted via companion or enemy powers retain their boost. Convert : See also: Category:Convert characters Convert powers change all gems of one or two colors on the board into another color. Cure : See also: Category:Cure characters Cure powers cure the player's team of poison or stun. Only ally characters have cure powers. Damage : See also: Category:Damage characters Damage powers deal a fixed amount of damage to either a target enemy or all enemies. This damage is modified by gem color affinities as well as any enemy-specific innate damage reduction. Only ally characters have damage powers. Note: some enemies have the icon for lock as the same as for damage allies. Healing : See also: Category:Healing characters Healing powers increase the user's current HP. Ally characters using healing powers heal the player's team, while an enemy character only heals itself. Healing characters shouldn't be confused with healer characters, though some companions are considered both healing and healer characters. Healing Ally The same as Healing, but in this case the enemy character heals one of his allies. Lock There are two variations of lock. Lock variation 1 prevent a certain number of gems on the board from being swapped as part of a move for a number of turns. However they can still be part of a combo and they are also affected by other powers that affect gems of their colors on the board, such as boost, convert and weaken. Lock variation 2 of lock prevents gems from being used in combos. These gems can be swapped as part of a move and they retain their colors and are still affected by other powers that affect gems of their colors on the board such as boost, convert and weaken.. Only enemy characters have lock powers. Note: some enemies have the icon for lock as the same as for damage allies. Also this is not the same as the ability blind. Poison : See also: Category:Poison characters Poison powers inflict the poison condition, which reduces the HP of the affected character or team by a percentage of its maximum HP each turn. Ally characters using poison powers affect a single target enemy for a number of turns, while enemy characters affect the player's team. Remove Remove powers remove all gems of one color from the board. Only enemy characters have remove powers. Stun : See also: Category:Stun characters Stun powers prevent a character from doing anything for some number of turns. An ally character using a stun power affects a single target enemy, and enemy characters affect a single ally character. Summon Summon powers summon other enemies to the battlefield. Summon will fail if there are no empty slots on the enemy side of the battlefield. Only enemy characters have summon powers. Weaken : See also: Damage formula, Healing formula Weaken powers reduce the effectiveness of a designated color gems. When used, the designated color gems on the board at that time will be marked with a minus symbol. Any combo made that includes one or more of those gems will receive an additional negative multiplier to its healing or damage for each of those gems used; the specific multiplier varies for different enemies. Only enemy characters have weaken powers. Category:Gameplay